


YGOTP Prompts

by PetildaFan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based on the YGOTP Prompt Challenge on Tumblr. Features Yugi/Tea, Joey/Mai, Jaden/Jesse, Yusei/Akiza, and a fifth mystery pairing.





	1. Yugi/Tea: Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Due to preferring the dub over the sub, I will use their English names and personalities.

It was the yearly Spring Festival in Domino City. And to Tea’s surprise, Yugi outright asked her out on a date. Sure he already asked her out on a date before, but it was for Atem (aka: Mr. This-Isn’t-A-Duel), so it didn’t count.

So when she arrived at the town plaza on the day of the festival, she was surprised that Yugi was wearing something other than his usual goth-bondage outfit. Instead he wore a navy blue button-up shirt, cream-colored jeans, and black sneakers. He actually looked…normal for once.

“Hey Yugi!” Tea said with a smile.

“Hey T-” Yugi started to say, but as soon as he saw Tea, his eyes went wide and he stopped speaking.

“Yugi?” Tea asked, sounding concerned.

Snapping out of his trance, Yugi cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he said. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Tea said. She wasn’t wearing anything special. Just a yellow sleeveless shirt, a dark pink skirt, black leggings, and dark pink flats. But she accepted the compliment anyway. “You look great too,” she added.

“Hey, thanks,” Yugi replied. “Ready to enjoy the festival?”

“Sure,” Tea said.

—

And so, Yugi and Tea enjoyed the Spring Festival. They enjoyed the festivities, took part in some of the booth games, and had lunch. Overall, it was a pretty fun day.

That night, Yugi and Tea sat on a bench watching the fireworks show. She was so happy with how much fun she had today. And best of all, absolutely nothing bad happened.

Then, without warning, Tea noticed Yugi had placed his hand on hers and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him, and he was smiling at her. They didn’t have to say anything. After all, they knew each other for so long that they were able to understand what they were thinking just by noticing social cues.

Tea also realized how much Yugi had changed. Ever since he won the Ceremonial Duel, he had become more confident. And thanks to puberty and a surprise growth spurt, he developed an irresistible charisma. And she never realized it before, but his eyes had become slightly less round.

Tea was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that Yugi was leaning in towards her. Then he froze up. Tea noticed his hand tightening and she could she a flash of nervousness in his purple eyes. Was he trying to kiss her?

Letting out a small amused laugh, Tea leaned in and closed the gap. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to make her smile wide.

“So…” Yugi said, feeling more relaxed. “I guess this means we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Tea laughed in amusement once more. “Guess we are,” she agreed. She then placed her head on Yugi’s shoulder as the two resumed watching the fireworks, happy that this turned out to be an amazing first date.


	2. Joey/Mai: Cast a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup: Joey and Mai duel each other in a tabletop game in the local park.

“I activate the trap card Shadow of Eyes!”

Joey flinched as Mai flipped the card. “Aw man!” he exclaimed as he switched his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack mode. “Ya got me!”

“Sorry Joey,” Mai said, discarding the trap card. “But seeing as my Harpie’s Pet Dragon has 900 extra attack points thanks to my three Harpie Lady cards on the field and 300 more attack points thanks to Harpie Lady 1’s special ability of boosting monsters with wind attributes, it’ll attack your Red-Eyes, resulting in you losing 800 life points.”

“Wow Mai,” Joey said as he discarded his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. “Ya took out my best card. But I have more tricks up my sleeves.” He drew a card and smirked.

“What’s so funny?” Mai asked.

“Oh, nothin’ much,” Joey replied. “Just a little card I like ta call Polymerization!” He placed said card on his side of the field. Then he revealed Baby Dragon and Time Wizard from his hand. “Thanks ta my Time Wizard’s time magic, Baby Dragon’s gonna age a thousand years.” He placed Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, and Polymerization in his discard pile, then drew out a card from his extra deck and placed it on his side of the field in attack mode. “So now, say hello ta Thousand Dragon!”

“Big deal,” Mai said. “Even with Harpie Lady 1’s special ability, Thousand Dragon still has 2700 attack points. That’s still not enough to take out Harpie’s Pet Dragon.”

“Don’t be so sure ‘bout that,” Joey said. He flipped over one of his cards. “'Cause I activate da trap card Kunai with Chain! Thanks ta dis bad boy, Thousand Dragon gets an extra 500 attack points and allows me ta put your Pet Dragon in defense mode.” He switched Harpie’s Pet Dragon to defense mode. “And sense Harpie Lady 1’s ability only affects da attack points of wind attribute monsters, tat means Thousand Dragon can knock it out with ease!”

“I’m impressed,” Mai remarked as she discarded Harpie’s Pet Dragon. “But you still have to deal with my three Harpie Ladies.”

“Who said I was done?” Joey asked. He flipped over another one of his cards. “I activate da trap card Self-Destruct Button, and since ya have tons more life points than me, both of our life points reach zero!”

Mai was shocked. “I never saw that card in your deck,” she said. “When did you get it?”

“I picked it up at a da game shop afta dat whole Orichalcos thing,” Joey explained. “Ya know, in case somethin’ like dat happens again. Don’t wanna hafta deal with losin’ someone I care ‘bout.”

Mai had a sudden realization. “Like me?” she asked.

“Well…yeah,” Joey answered, a faint blush appearing on his face. “I care 'bout you da most, Mai. I hate seein’ someone like dat Dartz creep brainwashin’ ya.”

Mai smiled softly, happy with the compliment. “Tell you what, Joey,” she said as she picked up her cards and shuffled them back into her deck. “Best two out of three. The loser has to pay for lunch.”

“Oh, it’s on!” Joey happily exclaimed as he also shuffled his cards back into his deck.


	3. Jaden/Jesse: Crossover

“Alright Jess,” Jaden said as he pulled in to the driveway of his parents’ house. “We’re here. Are you nervous?”

“Why would I be?” Jesse asked in response. “From what you’ve been tellin’ me, your folks sure are pleasant.”

“They are,” Jaden said. “They were the ones who taught me about Duel Monsters. On the rare moments when they weren’t working, they would have practice duels with me.”

“Well that’s mighty kind,” Jesse remarked. “And don’t you worry about a thing. Don'tcha r'member how much fun ya had my folks’ Thanksgiving celebration last month?”

“Yep!” Jaden answered, forcing a smile. He didn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend that, while the Andersons are very nice people, he wasn’t sure he could stand another square dance song.

“Then celebratin’ Christmas with your folks should be just as fun!” Jesse said. “You have nothin’ to worry about!”

And so, Jaden and Jesse got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Jaden rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a rather geeky-looking woman with long messy hair and big eyes tackled Jaden for a hug.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” the woman exclaimed. “I was so worried about you when I heard Duel Academy vanished!”

“Mom, it’s okay!” Jaden said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Sorry I didn’t call back! I was busy!”

Mrs. Yuki let go of Jaden and cleared her throat. “Oh, okay,” she said. She noticed Jesse. “And who’s this, your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Jaden answered. “He’s staying over for Christmas.”

“That’s so sweet!” Mrs. Yuki said. “Come in. Dinner is already finished.”

* * *

Mrs. Yuki brought Jaden and Jesse to the living room, where the two boys were greeted by a man with tanned skin and eyes that resembled Jaden’s. “Well howdy, sir,” Jesse told the man. “You must be Jaden’s father.”

“I sure am,” Mr. Yuki said. He then proceeded to do Jaden’s two-finger pointing pose. “How’s my son doing?”

“Pretty sweet,” Jaden replied, doing the pose as well.

“That’s good to hear,” Mr. Yuki happily said. “I was actually worried when your mother and I heard about Duel Academy vanishing. I hope nothing bad happened to you.”

“Nothing bad happened,” Jaden said. “I mean, sure I ended up coming across Yubel-”

“WHAT?” Mr. Yuki exclaimed. “Did you say Yubel?!”

“Yeah…” Jaden said.

Suddenly, Mrs. Yuki winced in pain. “I sense her presence,” she said. “The electric guitar music is back.”

“I don’t hear any music,” Jesse remarked, confused.

“Sorry about that,” Jaden said, helping his mother get to the couch so she could sit. “You know how I can see Duel Spirits?”

“Well yeah,” Jesse said. “What about it, Jay?”

“I sort of inherited it from my mom,” Jaden explained. “She can’t really see Duel Spirits, but she can hear the songs of cards…or something like that.”

“I can hear the Heart of the Cards,” Mrs. Yuki explained, taking out her deck from a deck holder on her belt. “My heartbeat is in sync with my dueling, so I’m often two steps ahead of my opponents. While my son can actually form a conversation with his deck, the relationship I have with my own deck is different.” She closed her eyes and shuffled her deck. “I hear a song when my cards communicate with me. It’s minor telepathy, but when I duel, I hear wind chimes, harps, and lutes. But there’s one card that’s different from the rest, and I completely trust him whenever I use him in a duel.” She stopped shuffling her deck and drew a single card. “Yes… I hear shimedaiko drums.” She opened her eyes and looked at the card. “My trusted card: Maha Vailo.”

As if on cue, Jaden could see Maha Vailo appear in the room. _“You don’t have to be overdramatic about it,”_ he said.

“That’s mighty impressive, Mrs. Yuki,” Jesse remarked. “What about you, Mr. Yuki?”

“What’s my best card?” Mr. Yuki asked in response. “It _was_ Yubel.”

Yubel appeared in the room as Jaden’s eyes became heterochromatic. _“Nice to see you again,”_ shi said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Mr. and Mrs. Yuki looked surprised. “Those eyes…” Mrs. Yuki said. “They’re the same colors as Yubel’s!”

“Yeah… About that…” Jaden said, looking a bit embarrassed. “I kinda…fused with shir.”

“You what?!” Mr. Yuki exclaimed. He grabbed Jaden’s upper-arms and looked at him in the eyes. “Are you in there, Yubel?! Speak to me! Are you alright?!”

“Dad, shi’s standing right next to me!” Jaden said.

“She is?” Mr. Yuki asked. He nervously let go of Jaden. “Sorry about that. You know it’s been a while since I gave her to you.”

“But how do you remember her?” Mrs. Yuki asked. “I thought those therapy sessions repressed those memories.”

“Again, it’s a long story,” Jaden said.

“How ‘bout we talk about it durin’ dinner?” Jesse asked as Ruby Carbuncle appeared on his shoulder.

“Hang on,” Mrs. Yuki said. “I hear soft violins. I never heard such a song before.”

“It’s okay, mom,” Jaden said. “Jesse can see Duel Spirits just like me.” Then Winged Kuriboh appeared, hovering next to Jaden, chirping in agreement.

Mrs. Yuki smiled. “A church organ mixed with harps,” she remarked. “That must be the Winged Kuriboh you talked about in your e-mails.”

“It sure is,” Jaden said.

“Come on, Jaden,” Mr. Yuki said. “Let’s enjoy Christmas dinner. I’m starving!”

Jaden smiled wide. He had a feeling that this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	4. Yusei/Akiza: Sleep

It was a rare peaceful evening in the town of Satellite. The moon was full and the night skies were clear, so one could easily see stars. Overall, it was a beautiful night.

Yusei was currently enjoying this rare occasion. At the moment, he was right outside his home, relaxing on the grassy field. He smiled in content. After that whole time-travel fiasco where he got to duel alongside the great Yugi Moto and some clingy guy named Jaden, he felt that he deserved to enjoy this peaceful night.

“Yusei?”

The messy-haired teen opened his eyes, only to see Akiza approaching him. He smiled, glad to see her pretty face again. “Hey Akiza,” he said.

“Are you going to come back in soon?” Akiza asked. “It’s getting late.”

Yusei was about to get back up when he had a sudden idea. “Sure,” he said. He proceeded to reach his hand up. “But I’m still a bit exhausted from that duel I had.”

Rolling her eyes, Akiza proceeded to help Yusei get back up. But as soon as she grabbed his hand, he smirked and proceeded to pull her down to the ground next to him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You jerk,” Akiza said in a playful tone.

“Ah, come on, Akiza,” Yusei said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Can’t a guy enjoy a peaceful night with a beautiful girl?”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Akiza asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Yusei replied. He gave her a quick kiss on the nose. “A beautiful girl with a pretty face.”

Akiza responded pulling Yusei in for a proper kiss, placing her hand on the back of his head and feeling his naturally messy hair between her fingers. He kissed back, tightening his grip on her waist. They parted after a few seconds, but the make-out session was enough to leave them both smiling.

“I don’t remember the last time we had a peaceful night,” Akiza said, shifting her hand from Yusei’s hair to his nicely-toned chest.

“Me neither,” Yusei said. “With all the crazy stuff we went through, we deserve to relax for tonight.”

Akiza snuggled closer to Yusei. “So what happened to you today?” she asked.

“I met a guy named Jaden,” Yusei explained. “He’s nice and he’s a good duelist, but he seemed to get awfully close with me. I think he might have been gay.”

Akiza let out a small laugh. “You actually attracted a gay guy?”

“It’s not funny,” Yusei said, sounding a bit annoyed. “You know I’m not attracted to guys.”

“It kinda is a bit funny,” Akiza pointed out. “Didn’t you tell him you’re straight?”

“Only after the world was saved,” Yusei answered. “Thankfully he respected my boundaries after that.”

“So that’s all that happened?” Akiza asked. “You met a gay guy?”

“No, I also met Yugi Moto,” Yusei continued.

Akiza’s eyes widened. “You’re joking,” she said.

“I’m serious,” Yusei said. “And in order to save our home, I teamed up with Yugi and Jaden to stop a time traveler name Paradox. It was tough, but we won, and I got Stardust Dragon back.”

“I wish I could have come with you,” Akiza said. “I bet it was an exciting duel.”

“It was,” Yusei said. “Yugi even used Dark Magician.”

“No way!” Akiza exclaimed. “Was he as powerful as people said?”

“Pretty much,” Yusei answered. “At least things are back to normal now.”

“Until the next threat,” Akiza jokingly said.

Yusei let out an amused chuckle before he gave Akiza a quick kiss on the lips. They spent the rest of the night silently relaxing under the starry sky, happy for things to currently be at peace.


	5. Atem/Mana: Lost and Found

When Atem crossed over to the afterlife, he was greeted by his family and friends. It was so nice to see everyone again. The ‘welcome back’ party they threw for him lasted for about a week, and needless to say, it was a lot of fun.

A few months have passed since then, and Atem had already settled down and readjusted to his new home. While there were times when he missed Yugi, he knew it was for the best. At least the world was at peace for years to come. He was no longer needed among the living.

At the moment, Atem was currently relaxing at the palace oasis. He was finally at peace. He regained his memories and he was sure Yugi and his friends were alright without him. But his relaxation was interrupted by small giggles. Curious, he walked over to the source of the laughter. Who he saw brought a smile to his face.

“Hello Mana,” Atem said, walking over to her. “What’s so amusing?”

Mana was currently looking at the oasis’ pond. “I’m watching your younger brother,” she explained.

“Brother?” Atem asked. “I never had a brother.”

“Yes you do,” Mana said. “That boy with the same hair as you.”

Atem quickly realized who Mana was talking about. “You’re spying on Yugi?” he asked, looking at the pond. Sure enough, Mana was using it as a mirror to the mortal world.

“Yep!” Mana happily replied. “And look! That Yugi kid is on a date!”

Atem watched the scene play out. To his delight, Yugi was on a date with Tea. They looked somewhat older, so he could tell that a lot of time had passed since he last saw them. He was delighted to see this, especially when the two shared their first kiss.

“Well done Yugi,” Atem said.

“That’s so cute!” Mana said as the image disappeared from the pond. “Love is quite a wonderful feeling.”

“Agreed,” Atem replied. As he and Mana walked around the oasis, his thoughts were focused on her. While he did see her as cute and adorable, he only saw her as a friend. Then he remembered what Yugi told him about the different types of relationships in the modern era, and he had an idea.

“Mana, did you have a crush on me when we were alive?” Atem asked.

Mana stopped walking. “What?” she asked.

Atem approached her, looking at her straight in the eye. “Did you have a crush on me when we were alive?” he repeated.

“I don’t really know,” Mana admitted. “I mean, we did grow up together, but I figured that you only saw me as a friend.”

“I thought so too,” Atem said. “But during my time with Yugi, he told me how relationships had varied by his time. While there are still typical relationships between a man and a woman, sometimes a person is attracted to someone of the same gender, or maybe even both genders. But there are times where a person is not attracted to anyone at all.

“Yugi also explained how there are two different types of attraction: romantic attraction and sexual attraction. After I explained to him that I don’t feel either of those things towards anyone, he said that meant I’m both asexual and aromantic.”

“Oh…” Mana said. “Then why did you ask me if I had a crush on you?”

“Because Yugi also explained that just because people are classified as ‘ace’, it doesn’t mean they can’t experience relationships,” Atem continued. He held both of Mana’s hands. “They can experience love, but not feel any attraction towards the person they love.”

Mana quickly realized what Atem was trying to say. “Is this a love confession?” she asked.

“Perhaps it is,” Atem answered. “Mana, when I regained my memories of you, I remembered all the fun we had growing up. I care about you a lot, and we have all of eternity to be together. So are you okay with our friendship becoming something mo-”

Mana interrupted Atem by tackling him for a hug. “Of course!” she excitedly said. But then her eyes widened and she pulled back. “But I should probably keep my distance.”

Atem chuckled before he pulled Mana in for another hug. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Relationship stuff might be foreign to me, but like I said, we have all of eternity to figure this out.”

“So…is this okay?” Mana asked. She proceeded to give Atem a quick kiss on the lips, which she quickly realized was a mistake because he looked confused. “Atem?”

The former pharaoh quickly recovered. “Please forgive me,” he said. “Kissing is still a mystery to me.”

Mana giggled. She could tell that this was going to be quite an unusual relationship.


End file.
